


You Wanna Marry Me?

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: Maddie and Chimney's engagement brings up the possibility of marriage between Buck and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 30





	You Wanna Marry Me?

“So, Maddie, will you marry me?” Chimney asked, looking at her like she was all he ever wanted to see.

Buck was watching, unbeknownst to Maddie, in a bush about 20 feet away, wearing an incredibly itchy Sasquatch costume from the Halloween store. Chim had let it slip accidentally that he was going to propose, and Buck knew the Sasquatch costume’s time had come. He knew Maddie, and Chim, though he’d never admit it, wanted it filmed. Buck was really happy for Maddie and Chim, they both truly deserved to be happy. But Buck was a little bit jealous, but he was hopeful that the right person would come along at the right time.

“Yes.” Maddie said, while Buck was contemplating his tragic singleness.

“What are you doing?” Hen had appeared next to him and made Buck jump a solid 6 feet in the air.

“Umm, a heads up would be nice before you sneak up next to me in the dark.”

“Heads up, Buck, I’m here. What are you doing?”

“Filming Chim’s proposal. And how did you even see me?”

“Buck, you do realize that it is 3:30 in the afternoon, right? I’m not blind.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“Let’s go congratulate the happy couple.” Hen patted Buck’s shoulder affectionately, and the two headed over to the couple.

“Hey guys. Buck, do you have the film?” Chim said, his arm around a beaming Maddie.

“Right here,” Buck replied, holding up his phone. “Congratulations, by the way!”

“Thanks, Buck.” Maddie said. The two hug tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mads.”

“Now that that’s done, please go change into normal clothing. No leaves!” Maddie says, picking a leaf off of her sweater.

—-

News of the engagement spread quickly at the firehouse and around dispatch. Maddie had asked Buck the same night it happened to be her man of honor. His only request was that she find a girl to help her pee, but other than that he accepted. She also asked Athena, who accepted faster than Buck did. Chim asked Albert and Hen to stand up with him and they both agreed happily. Both Chim and Maddie wanted a small wedding, attended by only the people they couldn’t imagine it without.

—

Four weeks later, the many late night planning sessions all over, it was finally time for the bachelor party. To the bar they went. The girls were off having a relaxed night at home: sleepover style. The guys preferred their bonding over pool and beers, rather than chick-flicks and wine.

Teams were split fairly evenly, Chim, Eddie and Albert on one, and Bobby and Buck on the other. Buck in pool, much like poker, was painful to watch. That being said, he did manage to sink a ball that was not the 8-ball. No one won the game, because Bobby ended up being the only sober one, and he’s a good sport. So by default, Team ACE one and Team BB only lost by one.

“To Chim and Maddie!” Eddie began cheers and they all repeated. “May you both have happiness, health and great se—”

“Thank you, Eddie.” Chim interrupted, saving himself the embarrassment of drunk Eddie. He probably didn’t want the last bit on film anyway, but who knows, Maddie might find it hilarious.

“To Chim and Maddie, may God grant you happiness, health and strength to overcome your trials.” Bobby’s was, of course, more pure.

“To my brother, Chimney, and the lovely Maddie. She will finally be my sister.” was Albert's toast.

“To my lovely sister Maddie and Chim. I hope your marriage is less traumatic then it was when you were dating.” Buck said, as the last toast.

“I’ll drink to that!” Chim said, drinking the last of his beer.

—

A little while later, and with the whole bachelor party dispersed, Eddie and Buck were left alone waiting for Carla to pick them up.

“How’s Chris doing?” Buck asked, breaking the heavy silence.

“He’s good. He misses you a lot. Always asking when we can go skateboarding again.” Eddie replies, staring Buck dead on.

“We’ll have to do that soon. I miss him too.”

“How do you feel about your sister getting married?” The subject quickly changes, to whole nother realm.

“Happy.” Buck said, clipping it short.

“Is that all?”

“Does it matter?”

“It matters to me.” Eddie says, still staring at Buck dead on.

“I am happy. And jealous.”

“How so?”

“According to my sister, I’m tragically single. And she’s right.”

“If it makes you feel better, my sister says the same thing about me.”

“Your wife died, like last year. Aren’t you still grieving?”

“I can’t just stop my life to grieve my wife, who didn’t want to be my wife anymore.”

“I guess.”

“How about this? We, can be tragically single, together.”

“That sounds like a proposal.”

“Do you want it to be a proposal?”

“I’m not ready for marriage. I don’t want that kind of proposal.”

“Two years isn’t long enough knowing each other to warrant a marriage proposal. Business proposal maybe.”

“Tell that to people in the 1200s. Or blind marriages. Or arranged ones. Or investing in startups.”

“You’ve made your point, Buckley. So what do you say? Tragically single together? Huh? Huh?”

“A few more years and maybe marriage won’t be off the table?”

“You wanna marry me?”

“Not off the table for me. But that all depends on whether we can be tragically single together first. So let’s do it.”

“Tragically single. Together. Let’s do it.”


End file.
